Coming Home
by Lynn DiNozzo
Summary: Ziva is coming home after a long conference to Tony. - They would have been used to be worried about nosy neighbors spying on them, but since they'd bought their 40 acre ranch a few years ago, the odds of that were dropped to zero.


_A/N: This idea came as a dream just like "Heartbreak", but I think everyone will find this ending is better! ;) ~Lynn D._

* * *

After a 9 day conference, the only thing she wanted was to be held by her husband. So many things had gone wrong, and frankly, she was exhausted. Last year, he had been gone on a 2 week undercover op and yes, she had missed him, but not more than now.

Seeing their ranch in the distance, she couldn't help but to push down on the accelerator a little harder. She didn't even wait for the dust to settle before getting out of the car, forgetting all of her bags in the backseat, she ran to the front door.

When she was just about to reach it, the door flew open and there stood the man she'd been itching to see for what felt like to her an eternity. Not being able to bear being apart from her for a second longer, he closed the distance between then and put his strong arms around her, caressing her back; knowing she'd be sore from her recent 6 hour flight back home.

Appreciating the comfort, she slightly wriggled from his grip and softly kissed him, still staying in his warm embrace. He quickly responded and moved his hand to support the back of her neck.

Slowly, she came up for air and whispered softly into his ear, "Don't you think it would be wise to go inside?"

He let out a laugh, "Why?"

They would have been used to be worried about nosy neighbors spying on them, but since they'd bought their 40 acre ranch a few years ago, the odds of that were dropped to zero. A forgotten cousin obviously hadn't forgotten Tony, he'd left him as the main beneficiary of his estate, which the couple promptly sold and bought a ranch, complete with a newly refurbished farm house and a barn which they soon filled with 2 horses and a herd of sheep. Completing their new home, they had added an Australian Shepherd to keep all the animals on their best behavior.

Giggling, she brushed a hand to the side of his face, "Well, because it's cold out here!"

"Zi, Virginia really isn't known for its warmest winters!" he responded with a smirk. Smiling, he reached for her hand to lead her inside.

Gazing into his piercing green eyes that she loved so much, she took his hand, anxiously waiting for what he could have planned for her. As he led her inside and quietly closed the door behind them, her jaw nearly dropped.

He had prepared a wine and cheese platter complete with candles on their rich mahogany floor. The whole look was accented with Persian pillows and her favorite plush deep purple blanket spread underneath everything. Breaking her from her admiration, Tony had turned on her favorite classical music.

After he turned on the stereo, he went and sat down on one of the pillows, "Coming?" he asked with a huskiness she'd never heard come from him before.

"You could not keep me away!"

Once she had sat down, he poured their glasses of wine and stole a kiss.

Shaking her head, she pulled away, "Nope, not going to happen! I can't get by on a lunch consisting of pretzels and peanuts!"

Nodding with understanding, he smiled, "I can handle waiting," he paused, "if I have to."

Laughing, she took a sip of her favorite wine and leaned back, resting her weight on her back arm. For the next half hour, she completely relaxed, being very content just feeling the presence of the one man who could make her life feel complete.

After the cheese platter and wine bottle were nearly gone, he got up and took the tray back to the kitchen, along with the much-shortened candles. While he was gone, she laid back on the blanket, utterly exhausted from everything that had gone on in the past few days.

As he came back from the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway, feeling an overwhelming love for the woman that lay just feet away from him. Quietly, he walked over to her and laid down beside her, just wanting to be next to her.

One of the many things he loved about their relationship was that neither of them had to "prove" their love to one another. Knowing that the small things meant so much to her, meant a lot to him. Just when he was about to settle in and take a nap, he felt his wife stir, and to his surprise, she playfully rolled on top of him.

Flashing his famous grin, he cleared his throat, "I thought you were taking a nap!"

Propping herself up on her arms, she giggled, "Cat naps work wonders for me."

"Well then," he smiled, "what are you waiting for?"

Leaning down to where their noses barely touched, she drew faint circles on his cheek, taunting him. "You know, Mrs. DiNozzo, you are asking for it."

Without getting a response except for a mischievous smile, he couldn't stand it any longer and swiftly turned them over so he was on top, "There," he breathed, "that's better."

She bit her bottom lip and leaned up for a kiss which was very different from the first. It was filled with passion, but still gentleness.

After a few moments, she gently arched her back then slightly leaned back, closing her eyes, allowing Tony to leave a trail of kisses along her neck and collarbone. Once he had passed her collarbone, a shiver ran down her spine. Tony felt it and she could feel him smile against her skin.

Abruptly, she turned them back over, much like their first undercover op together. A little shocked, he paused. After a few more moments of kissing, she stopped and moved down a little bit so her head could rest on his chest.

As much as he wanted to keep going, he knew how much she loved snuggling, to be honest, so did he. Softly, he reached down and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, then once again wrapped his arms around her.

Even if it was just for a little while, all they wanted to do in those few moments was to feel each other's hearts beating.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought of it! Thanks! ~Lynn D._


End file.
